Charles Forde
Charles Forde (born December 5th, 1981) is a British Professional Wrestler. Forde is currently employed by Supreme Federation Wrestling or SFW Charles Forde If anything can describle Charles Forde it's arrogant, he instantsly gets on people's bad sides. Forde has hair shaped similar to Shane McMahon, only amber in color. Forde has the body of a William Regal or David Taylor. He also keeps a collection of suits for days when he is not competing FORDE'S EARLY CAREER Charles Forde broke onto the SFW scene in late October when he submitted his application to join this already well established Federation. Here he received his first training camp match, against Tommy Polo, Forde impressed both Polo and The Corp with his match and was brought up to the main roster to face Val Alcan on the November 15th edition of SFW Underground. Supreme Federation Wrestling Forde established himself as a true heel in the industry by cheating to win his debut match, match hasn't stopped giving the fans they're money's worth since. He currently is the first member of the SFW roster to have gotten a pinfall victory over a member of The Supremacy TWICE, even if one time it was reversed. More recently Charles Forde and Val Alcan have begun to engage in a somewhat large feud, this feud seems destined to only increase with Forde winning the Managerial Rights to ex-girlfriend of Supremacy mastermind Steel. Though Forde has participated in other matches as well, such as a terrific match against Christopher Powell and a tag team contest with Lance Castor against SFW Tag Team Champions, The Knockaround Boyz. The Alcan - Forde feud reached new heights when Forde interjected himself in a match between The Dragon and Val Alcan. Forde would win this match debuting his new finisher, the RULE BRITANNIA. Career Matches Wrestling Facts Finishing and Signature Moves *''Thames Plunge (Full Nelson Facebuster) '' *''Thames Plunge (Top Rope 180 Full Nelson Lift Up Facebuster) '' *''London Bridge (Stands just below opponents neck and grabs both legs and pulls them over shoulder)'' *''Rule Britannia (Heavily Modified Spike Piledriver, Delivered to an opponent who is on top rope)'' *''Changing of the Guard (Double Underhook Facebuster into STF)'' *''Victorian Slam (Pump-Handle Slam)'' *''Union Jack (Sets Opponent up in powerbomb position but instead of dropping them, the opponent is dropped on the ropes)'' *''British-Buster (Bearhug into Spinebuster)'' *''UK-Clutch (Cobra Clutch)'' *''Derbyshire Drop(Diving Splash)'' *''Nottingham Knot (Reverse Figure-Four Leglock)'' *''Royal Retrobution (Schweingatame)'' *Common Moves *Clothsline *Chin Lock *Side Headlock *Discus Clothesline *Armbar *Coat of Arms (Fujiwara Armbar) *Eye Rake *Crossbow (Bow and Arrow) *Headlock *Body Scissors *Bearhug *Leg Drop from Second Turnbuckle *Shoulder Block *Knee Lift *Ankle Lock *English Leg Sweep (Russian Leg Sweep) *Shining Wizard *Legbar *English Bulldog (Bulldog) *Knifed Edged Chop *Oxford Sleeper (Buffalo Sleeper) *Lancaster Crab (Boston Crab) *Hip Toss *British Drop (Samoan Drop) *Spear *Leglock *Chop Block *Imperial Submission (Strangle Hold Gamma) *Hard Kick to the thighs *Dropkick to the knee *Stomps to the knee of an opponent *DDT *Mounted Punches *Brass Knuckles *Neckbreaker (Kenny Dykstra Style) Managers *'Candy Neil (December 16th-)' Theme Music *'God Save the Queen' as preformed by the BBC Orchestra References Category: Wrestlers Category: SFW Roster